


ANNIE WITH AN E

by Lucilfermoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucilfermoon/pseuds/Lucilfermoon
Summary: Grades are horrible, you get tutored by the one person you’re not fond of. Annie, surprising you everyday. Love triangle?
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, 故事





	ANNIE WITH AN E

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time posting on AO3, like ever. I’m so excited because I’ve been crushing on Annie for WEEKS! Literally a queen. Feedback would be much appreciated. I really hope you would enjoy this storyline and feel like it’s accurate, I guess?? I don’t know.

* * *

Tutor

You were running unexpectedly late to class, you thought it would be nice to just buy your ice coffee instead of making one every single morning. If you had known prior that your local café would be packed you would have just saved yourself the trouble and the time by making your own. Jogging through the campus parking lot to take a short cut to your class you hear "Hey, move outta the way!" You looked over to your left shoulder to see a jet black Kawasaki motorcycle that was exceedingly familiar. The motorcycle immediately stopped inches away from your body. "Jesus you're going to be roadkill if you're not cautious." The lady- like figure took off her shielded jet black helmet that matched her bike. The helmet had the word 'speed' written in white on the left side of her helmet. Her helmet revealed that it was Annie Leonhardt. Someone who you weren't exactly on good terms with, just the thought of her name bitters your tongue. You were more of a sweet tooth. You mostly ignored her after the unfortunate circumstances that occurred a few regrettable months ago. Annie is extremely popular with the men and with the women. Having her in the same dorm department some would say she was 'promiscuous'. Your roommate who you came to be close to and adored was 'played' with by her. Hitch your best friend was crushing on Annie. Annie used her for a few hookups then ghosted her. You took the responsibility to stick up for Hitch and confronted Annie about it. By the time you had gotten to her dorm she was being entertained by another women. When you asked her why she ghosted Hitch her ignorant response was "She seemed fun, till she was wasn't." After that fiasco you looked at Annie differently, not good that's for sure. Annie took out her red vape which had the scent of mangos. She puffed near your face directly. "Are you going to move from my parking spot?" She took another inhale from the vape. You rolled your eyes and said "wasn't planning on staying another second," you moved aside ready to depart from this awkwardly uncomfortable situation you were in. "You know I don't really like the attitude you built up there." You stopped walking and turned around, Annie revd her motorcycle engine while moving forward to park, her eyes glaring at you while the other was covered by her blonde hair. She hopped off her bike and placed her helmet on her right handle. She was so tiny for someone everyone wanted to get with. "You know it's kind of hypocritical coming from you, I got to go class. So do you." You scoffed at her while taking your leave. Although you and Annie were in the same lecture class you still didn't want to show up with her. "Wait." She leans against her bike legs crossed. "Why do you hate me so much?" She says without any emotion on her face. She took another inhale of her vape slowly this time while keeping her eyes locked onto yours. 'Is she seriously asking this question?' What was running through your mind. Was she that small brained. "Well I'm waiting for an answer." "You know remember that girl, that you nonchalant broke her heart?" By now you were beginning to feel frustrated with her. You took a sip of your ice coffee to help with your emotions [I add caramel toffee creamer hbu🤨]. You can hear gentle laughs leave her pink lips. "Oh you mean that one girl? Your roommate right." "That one girl has a name. It's Hitch." You snapped back at her agitatedly running your finger tips through your hair. "Are you happy now. You've got your answer." "Not quite," She walked over to you and pulled her face over to yours. She gazed directly into your eyes. "Thanks for the coffee, appreciate it!" She smiled at you. You looked at her with pure confusion until she took the coffee out of your hands. She took a sip of it and walked away. You let her get away because you were speechless at her actions. The audacity she had. walking into class, today there were fewer people. You set your bag beside your chair onto the ground. "You're late." Mr. Yeager said [Zeke Yeager🤫] he took off his glasses and used his loose-fitting man shirt to clear any fog along with any grubby dirt. "Why," he added along. He payed special attention to you since your grades were borderline failing. Your grades were unpredictable it fluctuated between 45s, 50s and 80s. You gave Mr. Yeager an awkward smile. You didn't feel comfortable telling him your reasoning for being late because you found it a bit embarrassing and personal. "I overslept Mr. Yeager, please excuse me," Mr. Yeager let out soft chuckle which eased your anxiety a bit. You found his personality intimidating and apprehensive. A mysterious man he was. "Understandable just don't let it happen again. I would like to talk to you after class so stay behind." You heard the lecture room door creek open. It was Annie walking in while drinking your ice coffee. She walked down the steps and grabbing a seat. "Annie, good-morning!" Mr. Yeagers words switched to a more sarcastic ones with a cheery tone. Mr. Yeager and Annie had a weird relationship, Annie didn't really show respect towards him or even attempted to hide her loathing towards him. Annie ignored his greeting and looked him straight dead in the eye. Her eye bags along with no emotion increased her intimidation. They reminded you of cats and dogs. You felt someone nudge your arm, you turned to see who it was. "Hey, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" It was Ymir. You grabbed your bag giving her the intent that you do. "Does a pen work? I usually use pens and that's all I have." You asked her while opening up your black pencil case. "Yeah, I'm fine with both don't worry about it." She gave you a side smile while taking the black gel pen from you. "Sorry for bothering you again." "No it's fine. You can keep it." "Ymir and y/n please pay attention!" Mr. Yeager raised his voice at two of you while explaining your upcoming assignment. God he hands out loads of work, no wonder you were struggling. He likes to see his students grounded and suffering. You spent the class occasionally giving Annie glares. - Finally class was now over. You waited for everyone to take their leave since Mr. Yeager wanted to discuss something with you. You had no clue what you, just hoped you weren't getting kicked out the course. "Annie stay behind too." Mr. Yeager motioned his middle and index finger at her. She let out a light 'tsk' at him. You and Annie remained in your seats as everyone left the lecture room. "Do you know why I restrained you two." Mr. Yeager walked closer to the two of you. Annie was sitting across from your left hand side. You shook your head. "Your grades are horrible y/n and I mean that in the most respectful way. However Annie's grades aren't. Do you see where I'm getting at." He fiddled with the pen he held in-between his fingers. "No. Just hurry it up old man." Annie sighed. You could tell she was getting impatient with him, she probably has somewhere to be. Mr. Yeager sat on top of one of the empty desks in front of you. "Since someone is impatient I'll just cut the the chase. Annie would like you to tutor y/n with her studies. No negotiation." He looked over at Annie waiting for her to say something, anything but she remained silent. "Mr. Yeager with all due respect, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean we don't really get along." You protested. "Well now you are. Two pees in one pot." He plastered a big fake smile onto his face. His glasses slightly shifted from his smile. You placed your head on your desk out of frustration. Mr. Yeager didn't like his students to suffer, he liked to see you suffer. He's a villain. You whined as you pressed your forehead against the desk. "Y/n you gotta get your grades up." You lifted your head "fine." You sighed. You saw Annie get up from her seat and leave. "I guess she isn't looking forward to this proposal either." "I'll talk to her, just head on home." You smiled at him while you departed from the lecture room. You knew he wanted your grades to increase to a higher average but having Annie help you out left you feeling skeptical. Walking towards the parking lot you see Annie leaning against her bike legs crossed again while vaping. You stopped walking to look at her for a split second but continued to walk forward ignoring her existence. "Aren't you coming?" She said looking at you from the corner of her eyes. "Come on let's go." She tilted her head towards her bike as she exhaled the smoke. "Where?" Questioning her word choices. "I can't tutor you today, but I need you too see how my weekdays schedule work." "Okay. I'm understanding that but where?" You gripped your bag tiger slightly getting annoyed from repeating your words again. "Work." She put her vape into the back pocket of her black jeans and grabbed her helmet unbuckling the straps. She walked towards you and placed it on top of your head. It fit perfectly, I guess you did have a big head [stink yhu goofy🤪]. "I..have work every 5 days a week...so you'll becoming with me." She buckled the helmet from under your chin. "Hop on." She got onto to the motorcycle while starting the engine. It seemed like she's been driving for awhile. Annie turned her head over her shoulders "come on. Seriously what are you waiting for?" You got onto the bike stiffly. A million thoughts running through your head about the many horrible possibilities. You were feeling trepidation and anxiety. "Relax I can feel you shaking." She grabbed your arms and placed them around her tiny waist firmly. "You're going to be okay, stop overanalyzing things." You caught a faint swift of her mango scented breath. She started to move her bike slowly. She was fully aware of your emotions so drove below the speed limit. Thanks to that you were feeling more accustomed to the bike. You could see Annie's forehead through her universal side mirrors. Her hair flew back from the wind while her bun was still intact. She wasn't wearing a helmet because you were wearing her only one. Annie parked her bike at a curb. She hopped off to which you mimicked to what she was doing, you took off her helmet and handed it to her. "We're here, just stay here and watch me. We most likely will be spending our time here to study after class so get used to it. Maybe the library too it's too sudden to know for sure." You looked at the building in-front of you it was a small shop with a double hung window. Inside you could see multiple round tables with customers, it looked sort of like a café. You looked up to the stores banner and read "Maid café" out loud. "You work at a maid café" you raised your voice out of pure shock. I mean she did have the build for it...but for someone as ruthless as her never in a million years would this thought pass your mind. "Do you have a problem?" She hooked her helmet onto her right handle. "No, no. Nothing is wrong with this I'm just a little stunned. You just don't seem like the type to work here." You started to get fidgety with your fingers. "Oh so there's a type now?" She questioned you. Annie was really getting under your skin. She could see the tight spot she had put you in right about now. You could hear her laugh "relax I'm only joking, I can understand where you're coming from. Just go grab a seat." You guys walked into the store and immediately smelt the aroma of pastries, coffee and tea. You noticed three other maids one wearing a violet coloured maid outfit, the second wearing a blue navy coloured one following along with the other wearing a maroon coloured maid outfit. There were around twelve people in the shop enjoying their orders. "Sit over there." Annie pointed to a single round table large enough to host two people in the corner of the room. You nodded and followed her orders. You were in no position to be petty and ignore what she had told you to do so you sat down placing her bag on the table first. You watched as Annie walked into the back of the store. "Welcome to maid café how may I take your order?" You looked up to see the lady that wore the blue navy Coloured maid outfit. She had her hair in pigtails with blue butterfly clips on top. You could see your reflection through her glasses. She held a note pad waiting for you to decide on what you wanted to enjoy here. You grabbed the menu and your eyes wondered to the words that were thickly outlined 'COFFEE'. Looking down the coffee section your eyes stopped at the ice coffee, they had variety of flavours, Carmel, French vanilla, chocolate iced mocha. You hummed while you lost your train of thought deciding which you desired. "Which do you prefer from the ice coffee flavours.." you looked up at her and her name tag hoping to learn her name. She noticed what you were looking at, "It's Mikasa" she smiled at you. "And I prefer the chocolate ice mocha. Would you like that to enjoy?" "Yeah thank you, that would be nice." She wrote your order down on her note pad. "Okay I'll be back in five minutes." You nodded at her while she walked to the front table to confirm your order. While you watched her talking to the kitchen staff you. The back door opened, it was Annie. She wore a black maid outfit, it suit her unbelievable well. Hugging her curves, her hair in a bun while some of her hair covered half of her face. You couldn't deny she was beautiful, you could see why Hitch had feelings for her. Annie walked over to Mikasa. They seemed to be discussing something, you noticed Mikasa point at you while Annie walked through the doors that led to the kitchen. Coming out she held an ice coffee that had whipped cream on top. She came walking in your direction, you instinctively placed your bag onto the floor beside your chair. "Don't make any trouble y/n." She placed your ice coffee in front of you. She handed you a blue, pink and purple striped straw [😏]. "My work usually lasts around three- hours and half, so get comfortable." Three hours? Great you were stuck here waiting for her to be done work. I mean you weren't complaining it was a sight undeniably but these old men were ruining it [🙄]. While Annie worked you decided to watch Netflix, you would have done some of your following unfinished work but that wasn't an option you didn't have your laptop with you. You probably should start bringing it from now on. - "Alright my shift is over. Now you know how my weekdays schedule looks like. I'll be able to tutor on weekdays only, weekends are to myself." She pulled her stockings a bit higher. "Finally. I'm fine with that just get me out of here!" A gentle laugh left Annies mouth. "Alright feral girl just let me get changed." She walked into the back room again only to come out with her motorcycle keys and the same outfit. "Alright let's go princess." She winked at you. You ignored her choice of words as you hopped onto her bike. She still took it upon herself to put her helmet onto you again. As you two drove through the streets you noticed how pretty the sunset looked and how warm the breeze felt against your skin. Maybe if that incident didn't happen you and Annie could have been Mutuals with each other. - Annie walked you to your dorm room. "Alright give me your number," she handed you her phone. Since it was just 'tutoring' you placed your number into her phone. "Alright tomorrow I'll text you." She pressed the elevator door to get to her dorm. You walked into your dorm to see Hitch laying on her bed while watching Netflix. "You're back! Who was that." She asked smiling. You didn't want to make her uncomfortable so you just said "oh it's not one, just an acquaintance.


End file.
